Yuna’s Prism
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: A SONG/POEM TRIBUTE 2 Yuna Braska


**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or direct quotes used in this poem. They all belong to they're rightful owners**

**Yuna's Prism:**

**I stumble toward the mirror**

**To see what I could be **

**And what I've become**

"**I've done it. I have become a Summoner." **

**My path is set as I take up my staff**

**The prism glass shimmers around me **

**I long to break free**

**Just so I can see**

**The shattered shell**

**Of the one who fell**

**The scattered reflection**

**Of the real and true image of me **

"**People die and Yuna dances. When will she stop dancing?" **

**I dance for the dead**

**So others can move ahead**

**I summon spirits **

**To cleanse the world's sins **

"**I will defeat Sin. I must defeat Sin." **

**The prism glass shimmers around me **

**I long to break free**

**Just so I can see**

**The shattered shell**

**Of the one who fell**

**The scattered reflection**

**Of the real and true image of me**

**Images of the past flood my mind **

**A proposal sends a chill down my spine**

**Do I end my pilgrimage? **

**Or do I continue walking my father's path?**

**The prism glass shimmers around me **

**I long to break free**

**Just so I can see**

**The shattered shell**

**Of the one who fell**

**The scattered reflection**

**Of the real and true image of me**

"**Kill them."**

"**No!"**

**Emotions run high**

**I fall **

**I fly**

"**Don't worry, I can fly." **

"**Yuna!" **

"**Believe." **

**The prism glass shimmers around me **

**I long to break free**

**Just so I can see**

**The shattered shell**

**Of the one who fell**

**The scattered reflection**

**Of the real and true image of me**

"**I want my journey to be full of laughter."**

**I laugh**

**I cry**

**I live**

**Don't let me die**

"**Stay with me, until the end." **

"**Not until the end. Always."**

"**Always, then." **

**The prism glass shimmers around me **

**I long to break free**

**Just so I can see**

**The shattered shell**

**Of the one who fell**

**The scattered reflection**

**Of the real and true image of me**

**We cast away our beliefs **

**And I make a startling discovery**

**A truth I don't want to face**

"**Yuna, I have to go."**

"**No…"**

**I fall to the ground **

**For you can no longer catch me**

**As I struggle to my feet**

**I confess to you**

"**I love you." **

"…**Maybe that's why it hurts. When I think about us never being together again at all…I'm afraid." **

**The prism glass shimmers around me**

**I long to break free**

**Just so I can see**

**The shattered shell**

**Of the one who fell**

**The scattered reflection**

**Of the real and true image of me**

"**If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running. I promise." **

**I look in the mirror **

**And see someone new**

**A songstress on a stage**

**Searching the crowd for your face**

"_**I can hear you.**_**" **

**The prism glass shimmers around me **

**I long to break free**

**Just so I can see**

**The shattered shell**

**Of the one who fell**

**The scattered reflection**

**Of the real and true image of me**

**Nightmares from another life flood my mind**

**I have no place to hide**

**Illusions and lies surround me**

**Until truth no longer exists**

"**No...I don't want this anymore."**

"**I'm all alone!"**

"**Where are you? I can't see you!"**

"**You can hear me." **

"**Is that…really you?" **

"**It is me, Shuyin. I've waited so long, Lenne." **

"**But I'm not Lenne."**

"**Don't touch me."**

**The prism glass shimmers around me **

**I long to break free**

**Just so I can see**

**The shattered shell**

**Of the one who fell**

**The scattered reflection**

**Of the real and true image of me**

"**So there is a connection. But wait, everything's all wrong. He never heard. The one person she wanted to tell, he never heard her words." **

**Words from 1,000 years ago**

**That Lenne never got to say**

**Are sung through me.**

"_**They'll hold you forever! One thousand words.**_**" **

**Bringing a reunion of two lost souls**

"**1,000 years and this moment is all we get?" **

"**This moment's enough." **

**The prism glass shimmers around me **

**I long to break free**

**Just so I can see**

**The shattered shell**

**Of the one who fell**

**The scattered reflection**

**Of the real and true image of me**

**So now I walk alone **

**But I'm stronger **

**I soar higher **

**Fly faster **

**And laugh louder**

"**It all began when I this sphere…of you." **

**The prism glass shimmers around me **

**I long to break free**

**Just so I can see**

**The shattered shell**

**Of the one who fell**

**The scattered reflection**

**Of the real and true image of me**

"**It's you. You were with me the whole time. But you know, I'm not worried anymore. You'll always have a place, here in my heart. We'll always be connected."**

"**Are you real?"**

"**I think so." **

"**You're back."**

"**I am back. I'm home."**

"**Welcome home. Yes, home." **

"**You know, you've changed." **

"**Well, you've missed a few things."**

"**I wanna hear everything!" **

"**Well, it all began when I saw this sphere of you." **

**The prism glass falls around me**

**The real and true image that is me**

_**No longer a reflection**_

_**But the real and true image of you**_

**Of me**

**Yuna**


End file.
